nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicky, Ricky, Dicky
These are all the admins of Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn Wiki! Admins run the wiki and take care off everything that needs to be taken care of! You can send these admins a message on their talk page if you have any questions about the wiki or are interested in becoming an admin yourself! Also, if you have any problems such as harassment by other users, problems editing, or things like that, just contact one of the admins! They are here to help! Administrator Abilities These additional functions are: *Deleting and undeleting pages, pages histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. *Editing the interface by changing user system messages and skins. A ''bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. However, if he or she is not currently able to remove admin access from any user; please contact one of the community staff if you need that done. Bureaucrat abilities A '''bureaucrat' can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Bureaucrats on the Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn Wiki are counted as "head admins". Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Incognito Accounts All admins have "incognito accounts", accounts that are admins disguised as regular users. These accounts are used to find out more information about problems, gain an analysis about a certain topic, or to keep watch over certain users. There are many rules to incognito accounts that keep them in line: #We must be fair with all actions. #The accounts are for admin purposes only. If the account is used for other purposes, the admin will have consequences. (giving the account a history, without causing trouble, is an exception.) #All actions done on the account must be approved by at least 2 admins beforehand. #Incognito accounts must be treated just like other users. If they need to be blocked, they will be blocked. #If admins need to go under cover, they must ONLY use their incognito accounts. #Incognito accounts will have to break rules at times. We cannot drastically break rules; we cannot break more than 1 rule at a time and if needed, the accounts do have the right to be blocked. #Incognito accounts cannot be used to get a user in trouble or gain information that is not relevant to the problem at hand. #All admins can only have one incognito account unless the team votes otherwise. #All admins must know about one another's incognito account. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Category:Admins Category:Bureaucrats Category:Staff Category:Wiki Staff Category:Wiki Admins